Belle de Nuit
by CrazyDeveel
Summary: La guerre fait rage. Hermione tente de se rendre utile mais se fait capturer par des Mangemorts. Attention, spoilers tome 6, violence et viols. Ames sensibles, rebroussez chemin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Belle de nuit**_

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais ça vous le savez déjà…**

**Rating : M sans hésitation. Attention âmes sensibles. Si vous êtes contre les viols et autres violences, rebroussez chemin. Spoiler Tome 6, alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, faites également demi-tour**

Voilà une fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Comme je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, je peux tenir compte de vos réflexions ou envies concernant l'histoire…

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **

La nouvelle avait fait la une de tous les journaux : tous les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient encore à Azkaban avaient réussi à s'évader. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier vivait dans la terreur. Les rues étaient désertes. Les rares magasins à être encore ouverts n'avaient que peu de clients.

Harry était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes, Ron avait tenu à l'accompagner, mais son meilleur ami avait refusé, prétextant qu'il ne voulait mettre personne en danger. Hermione faisait un tour sur le chemin de traverse. Elle avait besoin de quelques renseignements pour ses recherches. Elle aussi avait décidé d'aider Harry à sa manière. Elle élaborait donc toutes sortes de sorts pour mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Malheureusement, ça n'avançait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Par Merlin ! Que c'est déprimant tous ces magasins fermés, la plus grande allée commerçante du monde sorcier ainsi désertée ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

Elle continua à déambuler dehors sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne trouverait rien sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n' y avait plus qu'une solution : l'Allée des Embrumes. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Ce n'était déjà pas très prudent de se promener seule, alors débarquer dans une impasse aussi mal famée, c'est presque du suicide, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il lui fallait à tout prix de la poudre de pertembrium. Cet ingrédient rare était absolument nécessaire pour élaborer la potion qu'elle avait en tête. Cette potion permettrait à Harry de détecter les pièges protégeant les Horcruxes, avant qu'ils n'aient été déclenchés. Un sacré avantage si cette potion fonctionnait comme elle l'espérait.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, mais au moment où elle allait transplaner, un vent froid se leva et la fit frissonner. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se figea soudain lorsqu'elle entendit une voix froide derrière elle.

« Oh, oh ! Mais qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas cette chère sang de bourbe ? »

Hermione se retourna d'un coup, baguette levée, prête à se défendre.

L'homme qui lui faisait face affichait un air arrogant. Ses yeux gris la scrutaient d'un air satisfait, des pieds à la tête. Ses mèches blondes voletaient dans le vent. Un mauvais sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, des sang de bourbe telles que vous ne devraient pas sortir de leur maison close, c'est la seule chose dont vous êtes dignes. Et d'après ce que je vois, vous feriez des ravages… »

« La ferme, Malfoy. Justement, je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! » Hermione était rouge de rage. On ne l'avait encore jamais traitée comme ça, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se laisser faire !

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes échappé de prison qu'il faut vous vanter. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt imprudent de votre part de vous promener à découvert. Les aurors patrouillent régulièrement dans ce coin. Pourquoi ne pas aller retrouver votre cher héritier, celui qui n'a pas été capable de battre Dumbledore. »

Cette fois, ce furent les yeux de l'homme qui s'emplirent de rage. Mais son visage redevint bien vite impassible. Un rire cynique se fit entendre.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. La Miss je-sais-tout peut bien me faire des commentaires sur ce qu'il est sage ou non de faire, mais je dirais que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me conseiller. C'est vous l'imprudente. Et oui, comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarqué, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore n'est plus ! »

En entendant ces mots, Hermione serra un peu plus ses doigts sur sa baguette.

« On se calme, ma belle ! Tu n'es pas en position de faire ta grande, ma douce… »

« N'importe quoi, Malfoy ! Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule. »

« Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. Contre combien d'adversaires es-tu capable de te défendre alors ? »

La jeune femme sentit ses certitudes s'envoler. Malfoy lui faisait face avec un sourire carnassier. Mais qu'est-ce qui le rendait si sûr de lui. Et soudain, elle comprit. Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle fait qu'à sa tête ? Elle aurait mieux fait de rester à l'abri, plutôt que de jouer les héroïnes. Voilà où ça la menait.

Elle sentit deux présences derrière elle, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle fut immobilisée. A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu hurler. Hurler de terreur, de rage et de frustration.

Malfoy se rapprocha lentement, comme un chat observant sa proie. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, si bien qu'elle dut lever les yeux pour voir son visage.

« Alors, très chère. On ne fait plus la maligne, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui cracha au visage.

Lucius sortit négligemment un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya la joue. Puis toujours aussi souriant, il envoya une claque mémorable à la jeune femme d'un revers de la main.

« Hermione… Apprends une chose. J'aime beaucoup les femmes qui ont du caractère, tant qu'elles ne me contredisent pas. Ne me force pas à abîmer ton joli visage. »

En prononçant ces mots, il avait rapproché son visage de ses lèvres. Elle tenta bien de se débattre, mais elle était fermement maintenu par les acolytes du Mangemort. Lucius lui lécha les lèvres ainsi que le menton. Une de ses mains s'était égarée sur sa taille et se glissait déjà sous sa chemise.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle en avait des haut-le-cœur. Elle s'était mise à trembler. Elle était totalement paniquée. Il allait la violer puis il laisserait sa dépouille à côté d'une poubelle. Elle eut envie de crier, mais elle se retint. Ça ne servirait à rien et en plus, elle ne voulait pas satisfaire Malfoy. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, sans se rendre compte que Malfoy l'observait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Charmant, vraiment charmant. Mais il se fait tard et je suis sûre que ma prise va en contenter plus d'un. Je connais un certain professeur que sera ravi de voir une ancienne élève… Sans compter notre Seigneur. Tu es un appât de choix, je suis sûre qu'il va me récompenser. »

Il fit alors signe aux deux hommes qui maintenaient Hermione.

« Allons chercher notre récompense, mes amis ! »

Sur ce, ils s'avancèrent vers une grille et transplanèrent.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Hermione n'eut le temps de voir que des Mangemorts dans leur longue cape noire ainsi qu'un grand serpent avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

--

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Autant dire que notre petite Hermione est plutôt mal partie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Belle de nuit**

****

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, mais ça vous le savez déjà…**

**Rating : M sans hésitation. Attention âmes sensibles. Si vous êtes contre les viols et autres violences, rebroussez chemin. Spoiler Tome 6, alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, faites également demi-tour**

**

* * *

RAR : Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un mot, même s'il était court. Ça n'a fait plaisir et c'est encourageant. N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des critiques à me faire parvenir. Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions…**

Septentrion : Oui, il s'agit bien d'une fic Hermione-Severus. C'est une fic qui sera assez sombre, comme tu as du t'en apercevoir. Bonne lecture.

Marilne Black : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Lalou : Voilà la suite. Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot…

Cassandre8 : La suite est arrivée. Je te rassure, tu calcules bien, j'espère que cette fic sera 'explosive', comme tu le dis si bien, ou qu'au moins mes lecteurs prendront plaisir à la suivre. En attendant, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

Estelle01 : Ravie de voir que cette fic te plaît, j'espère que ça va continuer…

_**

* * *

Chapitre 2**_

Elle fut réveillée par un oiseau qui sifflait.

Ouf, tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait un peu mieux réveillée et elle retrouverait son lit douillet.

« Debout paresseuse, il va falloir travailler si tu veux rester en vie ! », dit une voix rauque. C'était un homme de taille moyenne qui avait parlé. Il était vêtu de noir, comme tout le monde dans cet endroit. Il aurait pu être séduisant s'il n'avait pas eu cet air méprisant et s'il s'était rasé un peu. « Et j'ai une bonne idée de ce que tu vas devoir faire. »

_Oh non, mais je suis en plein cauchemar, ça ne peut pas être vrai !_

Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas un oiseau qu'elle avait entendu, mais bien le sifflement d'une potion en train de bouillir ! C'est en réalisant ça qu'elle sentit la colère lui gonfler la poitrine. Snape, ce bâtard graisseux ne devait pas être loin. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. Ce soir-là, personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Tous, enfin presque tous, étaient persuadés que Snape était de leur côté, qu'il espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. La plupart avait été très choquée en apprenant la nouvelle : Dumbledore avait été assassiné par une personne en qui il avait toute confiance. Comment cet homme si intelligent avait pu se laisser berner par un type aigri avant l'âge ! Harry ne cessait de le dire et personne n'avait cru bon de le croire. Tout le monde se fiait au jugement de cet homme sage, et voilà quel était le résultat ! Dumbledore n'était plus et Harry était ivre de colère, décidé à se venger, coûte que coûte. Décidément, cette nuit-là, Voldemort avait pris un sacré avantage.

_Il va falloir que tu aies des pensées un peu plus constructives, Hermione. Parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir._

« Alors comme ça, on m'a dit que tu étais réveillée… Il va falloir que tu apprennes à être un peu plus résistante, si tu veux survivre au moins une semaine ici. Et dire que nous ne t'avons même pas encore abîmée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je demanderais à ce qu'on ne te frappe pas au visage. J'ai horreur de frapper au visage. Quand les lèvres sont déformées, les yeux gonflés et les joues ensanglantées, on ne voit plus les traits de la victime se déformer de douleur. Et moi, j'aime voir la douleur s'inscrire sur les visages de mes victimes. »

Il rit brusquement. C'était un rire glacial. Cette voix, Hermione la reconnaissait parfaitement. Elle l'avait entendue quelques minutes auparavant, à moins que ce ne soit quelques heures ou quelques jours… Elle ne savait plus, la notion du temps lui échappait totalement.

« Malfoy, je peux vous assurer que vous ne verrez rien sur mon visage ! », répliqua-t-elle. Elle tenta ensuite de se relever, mais un pied se posa sur ses omoplates et la força à s'écraser parterre.

« Oh, je vois… La petite sang de bourbe se révolte. C'est bien ma petite. Moins tu seras disciplinée, plus on s'amusera avec toi. Ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger, bien au contraire. » De nouveau, son rire à glacer le sang retentit. Hermione en eut des frissons. Puis le pied qui la maintenait au sol la libéra et elle se dépêcha de se mettre debout. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa comment elle était habillée. Enfin, habillée était un grand mot. Elle était pieds nus et était enroulée dans une espèce de tissu qui lui servait de tunique. Elle eut brusquement l'impression d'être un elfe de maison dans sa taie d'oreiller.

« Dépêche toi, je dois te mener au Seigneur des Ténèbres et je peux te dire qu'il a horreur qu'on le fasse attendre »

A ces mots, Lucius Malfoy la prit par le bras, mais ne résista pas à l'envie de lui attraper le menton et de lui ravir les lèvres. Hermione en fut tout d'abord pétrifiée, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et mordit la langue qui se faisait trop exploratrice. Le blond qui lui faisait face ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur.

« C'est comme ça que tu le prends, sale chienne, tu vas voir qui est le maître, ici ! »

« Justement », répliqua la jeune femme, un air de défi dans les yeux, « il me semble que ce n'est pas vous, le Maître, mais un certain Voldemort, si je ne m'abuse ! »

Malfoy ne sembla pas du tout apprécier la remarque. Mais il se contenta de retrousser son nez d'un air méprisant et de la pousser vers l'avant.

Les sols de la demeure étaient glacés. Il fait dire que l'automne était déjà bien avancé. Elle aurait donné bien des choses pour une paire de chaussures à cet instant précis, mais elle se reprit vite. Si ils croyaient qu'ils allaient la briser aussi facilement, ils se trompaient. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les couloirs sans fin de ce manoir sinistre, en n'entendant que le résonnement de leurs pas. Puis au bout d'un temps qu'elle était incapable d'évaluer, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce où de nombreux Mangemorts étaient visiblement rassemblés. Ils s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve au centre du cercle. Il y avait des Mangemorts de tous les côtés, sauf face à elle. Face à elle, se trouvait un homme au regard rouge sang et à la tête de serpent. Voldemort.

« Agenouille-toi devant ton Seigneur et Maître », retentit une voix inconnue.

Elle hésita un instant mais décida de se tenir bien droite et de défier du regard le monstre qui lui faisait face.

Un petit sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du monstre en question.

« Comme on se retrouve, Sang de Bourbe. La grande ami du ce gamin prétentieux, ce vaut rien qui croit encore pouvoir me battre en combat singulier. » La voix était sifflante, pénétrante. Hermione aurait juré qu'il s'insinuait dans son esprit. Elle réalisa alors que c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle se concentra alors au maximum pour non pas le repousser, mais cacher les informations qu'il ne devait pas trouver. Elle s'était entraînée à l'occlumencie en secret. Elle arrivait à cacher des informations tout en faisant croire qu'elle était sans défense face à une telle attaque. La ruse sembla fonctionner, car Voldemort quitta son esprit et ricana en disant qu'elle n'était pas d'une grande aide à Potter puisqu'elle ne savait rien de compromettant. Tous les Mangemorts éclatèrent alors de rire. Certains disaient même que si elle ne savait rien, c'est parce que ce fameux Ordre du Phénix était sur le point de se rendre.

« Elle n'est d'aucune utilité à Potter, mais je suis sûr que vous allez trouver de quoi l'occuper, n'est-ce pas mes chers petits Mangemorts ? »

Hermione en avait la tête qui tournait. Elle balaya l'assemblée du regard. Par Merlin ! Elle était perdue. Les yeux des hommes qui l'entouraient n'exprimaient que de la cruauté. Comment une telle perversion pouvait-elle exister ?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous montre quoi faire ? »

La plupart des silhouettes sombres se contentèrent de secouer la tête. Visiblement, le Maître commençait à s'impatienter, et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de le mettre en colère.

Des sorts plurent alors de toutes les directions. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de s'écrouler. Certaines des incantations la coupaient, d'autres la brûlaient. Elle sentait sa peau se déchirer, ses os se briser. Elle avait l'impression que des lames lui entaillaient la peau, aussi facilement qu'un couteau pénètre le beurre. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne leur donnerait pas cette joie. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était trop tard. Son visage était couvert de larmes, larmes qui la brûlaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elles tombaient sur une blessure. Au moins, pas un son n'était sorti de sa bouche. C'était déjà ça.

_Bienvenue en enfer, Hermione ! La fin est proche. _

_Non, ne sois pas défaitiste, tu vas trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un va venir à ton secours, qui sait ? _

_Mais oui, bien sûr !_

Ce débat interne l'épuisait, alors elle choisit de ne plus penser à rien. Mais comment faire ? Faire le vide n'est pas aisé quand on est en pleine séance de torture. A ce rythme-là, elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Puis la volée de sortilèges cessa. Etait-elle morte, ou était-elle tellement mal en point que la douleur ne pouvait plus être augmentée ? Non, si vraiment ça avait été une des deux hypothèses précédentes, elle n'aurait plus rien ressentit, du moins, elle l'espérait. Là, elle avait toujours atrocement mal, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que les coups s'étaient arrêtés.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit Lucius Malfoy qui se tenait aux côtés de son Seigneur et Maître. Ce dernier avait le bras tendu en avant pour signifier aux autres Mangemorts de se tenir tranquilles.

Malfoy semblait intéresser vivement Voldemort. Hermione ne put réprimer un tremblement lorsqu'elle vit les pupilles des deux hommes s'agrandir. Leur expression était encore plus vicieuse que quelques secondes auparavant. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

« Notre cher Lucius vient de me faire part d'une idée intéressante. J'ai décidé que cette sang de bourbe ne serait pas tuée aujourd'hui. Elle sera bien évidemment à votre disposition, mais il vous est interdit de l'achever. Si elle est trop abîmée, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à notre maître des potions. Je suis sûr qu'il sera tout à fait capable de la remettre sur pied, même si certaines de ses potions pourraient également intéressantes, malgré des effets totalement opposés. Et oui, Severus n'a pas son pareil pour les potions douloureuses. Cette garce sera un appât parfait pour le Survivant, comme ils se plaisent tous à l'appeler. Je trouve d'ailleurs que ce terme est assez réaliste. Potter est en sursis et cela ne durera plus très longtemps, grâce à toi ma Belle. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être celle qui sera responsable de la mort de celui qui devait tous vous sauver, hein ? »

Un rire sinistre s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Décidément, vous êtes vraiment un type dérangé ! Harry ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement ! »

Hermione avait retrouvé un peu de sa vivacité. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser faire. Ils ne lui voleraient pas sa dignité.

Le mage noir l'ignora totalement, mais elle vit clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son intervention. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête.

« Mais comme l'idée vient de toi, mon cher serviteur, je te laisse l'exclusivité, du moins, pour l'instant. Tu peux l'utiliser comme bon te semble. »

« Merci, Maître, c'est un honneur de vous servir », dit Malfoy en s'inclinant devant l'homme aux yeux rouges. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione et s'avança vers elle.

« Alors, ma 'Belle', je suis sûr que tu t'es jurée de ne pas perdre ta dignité, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement, Gryffondor. Mais sache que moi, je me suis juré de te faire perdre cette dignité à laquelle tu tiens tant. »

Il sortit alors sa baguette et prononça une formule. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme se retrouvait nue au milieu de tous.

« Je vais te faire hurler et tu me suppliera d'arrêter. Mais je te ferais également crier mon nom tellement le plaisir d'enivrera. »

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait franchement. Il faut vraiment aller vous faire soigner ! »

Hermione gardait la tête haute, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle tremblait de peur, elle était terrorisée. Elle croyait Malfoy tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, elle ignorait comment il s'y prendrait, mais elle avait appris à ne pas le sous-estimer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Décidément, c'est toujours ce cher Lucius qui a le dernier mot...

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas non plus, même si j'ai maintenant une bonne idée de l'intrigue de cette fic...


	3. Chapter 3

**Belle de Nuit**

**Et oui, vous l'attendiez tous ! Severus fait enfin son apparition… Place au Maître !**

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Lalou : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la suite.**

**Lisamariegil : Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture.**

**Gaeriel Palpatine : Il ne lui arrive pas des bonnes choses à Hermione… enfin tu vas voir ! Merci pour tes reviews.**

**Nattie : Non, y en a qui n'ont pas de chance et d'autres qui n'ont VRAIMENT pas de chance. Hermione fait partie de la deuxième catégorie…**

**Sabrina : Voilà la suite, amuse toi bien.**

**Cassandre8 : Moi perso, je préfèrerais être le pantin de Severus, plutôt que celui de Lucius, mais chacun ses goûts ! Tu t'étonnais de voir Hermione aussi en forme ? Et bien ça ne va pas durer. Je voulais insister sur le fait qu'elle a un fort caractère, mais que malgré ça elle capitulera… mais je crois que la transition ne s'est pas faite progressivement. Ne m'en veux pas trop.**

**Moggliesmad : Oui, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, même si je mets pas mal de temps à publier. Quant à savoir si l'histoire se terminera bien… mystère et boule de gomme !**

**La lectrice : Merci beaucoup. Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Camerata : Severus qui vient la sauver… tu vas voir !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :**

Un rictus déforma le visage du blond. Il leva sa baguette et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles.

« Endoloris ! »

Immédiatement, Hermione s'écroula et se tordit de douleur. Elle essayait bravement de ne pas crier, mais la souffrance s'amplifiait. Lucius voulait la faire hurler et il était bien parti pour y arriver. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la belle, puis n'y tenant plus un hurlement franchit ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment précis que le sortilège prit fin, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que la douleur s'estompa. Il fallut quelques dizaines de secondes à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que Malfoy et deux autres Mangemorts. Le premier était plutôt petit et rond, son visage était rouge et lui donnait un air vicieux. Le second n'était autre que Severus Snape le traître. Comme à son habitude, il affichait son éternel air méprisant et ne prenait même pas la peine de la regarder.

Lucius s'avança alors et lui attrapa le menton.

« Alors on fait moins la fière, je t'avais dit que je te ferais hurler, mais tu vas aussi me supplier, tu sais. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson. Et que faisait donc Snape ici ? « Tu as entendu le Maître, tu es à, moi sang de bourbe ! Et sais-tu ce que je fais aux filles comme toi ? Réfléchis donc un peu, je suis sûr que tu vas vite comprendre… »

Le blond se pencha légèrement et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle fut un instant tentée de le repousser ou de le mordre comme elle l'avait déjà fait, mais le doloris auquel il l'avait soumise il y a quelques minutes la chamboulait encore beaucoup. Ses jambes tremblaient, sa gorge était serrée et sa bouche sèche. Les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées récemment étaient pires que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginé. Pas étonnant que les parents de Neville soient devenus fous. Elle n'avait été soumise à cet impardonnable que quelques minutes et elle était prête à tout pour ne plus jamais éprouver ça. Mais elle revint vite à la réalité en sentant la langue de ravisseur se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Malfoy en fut étonnée et presque déçu, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et laissa une main courir sur la peau nue de la jeune femme, puis rapidement, il lui saisit un sein. Hermione tressaillit et un sursaut de pudeur l'incita à le repousser. Il resserra alors son étreinte. Puis il se recula, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes ! »

En entendant ça, quelque chose en elle se brisa. Elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle secoua donc vivement la tête et tenta de se relever. Mais Malfoy fut le plus rapide. Il la retint et lui répéta ce qu'il venait de lui ordonner. Non, elle ne pouvait résolument pas. La colère flamboyait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir oublié la douleur du doloris, le fait qu'elle était à la merci des Mangemorts. Mais Lucius perdit patience et quand elle tenta une fois encore de s'échapper, il la rattrapa. Son poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Hermione, lui ouvrant la lèvre tellement le coup était fort. L'ancienne Gryffondor fut alors complètement envahie pas la panique. Elle se débattit comme elle put en martelant le torse de son agresseur avec ses poings. Lucius en fut visiblement amusé. Enfin elle réagissait. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre son assurance puis il l'avait sortie de cet état de torpeur où elle s'était réfugiée suite au doloris. Ça n'en serait que plus drôle. Il fit signe au petit Mangemort rondouillard de s'approcher.

« Tiens là pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de l'intention de me fatiguer outre mesure. »

Puis il la cogna. Il lui asséna de nombreux coups, une véritable pluie de coups pour être exact. C'était tellement jouissif pour lui de la voir frémir sous chacun de ses coups. Peu à peu, Hermione sentait sa conscience l'abandonner. Le Mangemort qui la maintenait s'en aperçut et en informa le blond.

« Je savais que j'arriverais à la mâter. Tu peux donc t'amuser avec moi. »

Sur ce, Malfoy écarta brutalement les cuisses de la jeune femme qui était désormais à genoux et la pénétra d'un coup, profondément. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière. Il incita l'autre Mangemort à se placer devant elle. Il s'exécuta, défit son pantalon et présenta son sexe turgescent devant la bouche de la jeune femme. Lucius se retira pour s'enfoncer en elle ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri de douleur. L'autre en profita pour enfouir son membre dur dans sa bouche ouverte. Hermione était donc pénétrée par deux hommes en même temps : le rondouillard l'empêchait presque de respirer et provoquait des réflexes nauséeux à chaque coup de butoir, tellement il allait loin dans sa gorge, l'autre lui déchirait les entrailles, lui pétrissait les fesses ou les seins, et cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle qui s'était jurée de garder sa fierté, elle était désormais loin. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que tout cela cesse. Même si ça signifiait la mort. Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage maculé de sang. Elle sentait le souffle de Lucius dans son cou. Il se frottait à elle autant que possible. Il glissa subitement sa main gauche entre ses fesses et enfonça brutalement trois doigts dans l'orifice de la jeune femme. Si elle n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine, elle aurait hurlé de plus belle. Justement, celui qui lui enfonçait son membre dans la bouche laissait s'échapper des râles de plaisir. Elle ne pouvait que pleurer, elle était humiliée, rien ne lui serait donc épargné !

« Tu aimes ça, hein, salope ! » Fit Lucius d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son excitation. Les deux hommes accélérèrent ensuite le rythme de leurs hanches.

Leur excitation atteignit bientôt une intensité extrême et ils se libérèrent chacun leur tour en Hermione. Le Mangemort retira son sexe désormais mou de la bouche de la belle. Lucius, quant à lui, s'écroula sur elle le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir en prenant une femme. Une fois soulagé, il abandonna la jeune femme comme si elle n'était qu'une chose.

Hermione resta au sol longtemps après avoir fini de sangloter. Puis elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever pour la remettre sur pieds.

« Alors Miss Je sais tout, on ne vous entend plus soudain ! »

Cette dernière leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Snape. Son visage était froid, il la dévisageait comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien.

« J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Parce que ce n'était que la première fois, vous en avez conscience. »

Elle l'entendit ricaner et cela lui glaça le sang, elle en resta pétrifiée. Derrière lui, elle devinait l'homme à la chevelure blonde qui affichait comme d'habitude un sourire narquois.

« Alors Severus, dépêche-toi de nous la remettre sur pied, elle ne sert à rien dans cet état. »

« C'est toi qui l'a abîmée, tu n'avais qu'à faire plus attention. » Rétorqua le brun.

« Mais c'est ton boulot de la soigner. D'ailleurs, je suis d'extrêmement bonne humeur, donc je vais te la prêter, mais je tiens à être là pour assister au spectacle. » La luxure se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Severus ne trouva rien à répliquer ou ne souhaita pas le faire. Il se contenta de faire avaler une potion à Hermione qui s'écroula dans ses bras. Ses bras et ses jambes tressautèrent légèrement puis ils devinrent totalement mous. La jeune femme ressemblait plus à une poupée de chiffon qu'à un être humain, mais les hématomes qui recouvraient son corps disparurent progressivement. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le dos et s'occupa de son visage. D'un mouvement de baguette, il soigna sa lèvre fendue et nettoya son visage.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit un visage au teint cireux et aux dents jaunes, penché au dessus d'elle. Son regard était étrangement pénétrant. Mais que cachait-il ?

« Allez, mon ami, ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te fait pas bander ! », intervint Lucius.

« Oh mais bien sûr, mon cher, elle est tout à fait… bandante comme tu dis, surtout dans cette tenue », répliqua l'ancien professeur.

« Tu as bu ou quoi, elle est complètement nue, pourquoi parles-tu de sa tenue ? », demanda le petit rondouillard qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, abruti ! Et de quel droit te permets-tu de me parler ainsi ? », le toisa Severus avec un air supérieur, puis il tourna les yeux vers Lucius et tous deux affichèrent un air méprisant. « La nature ne nous a visiblement pas doté de la même intelligence… »

« Ni du même physique », ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Lucius, ce qui n'était apparemment pas du goût du Maître des potions.

« Je vais te prouver que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de battre une femme pour faire d'elle ce que je veux. Moi aussi je sais les faire gémir, mais avec moi, elles gémissent de plaisir, pas de douleur. »

« Mais je te regarde faire. Tu as pourtant vu cette petite pute, c'est une vraie lionne. Elle ne se laisse pas faire comme ça. » Le blond afficha un air suffisant et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil qui avait fait apparaître. Il fit ensuite un signe à Severus pour qu'il passe à l'action. Ce dernier posa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme qui gisait dans ses bras tout en le suppliant du regard.

« Vous avez entendu, Miss Granger. J'ai une mission : vous faire gémir de plaisir. » Puis il s'adressa à son ami de longue date. « C'est ce que tu lui avais promis, il me semble, mais je crois que tu as lamentablement échoué. Aucun de ses cris ne ressemblait à un gémissement d'extase ! »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce. Lucius semblait plus qu'amusé et mettait Severus au défi de s'exécuter.

Les longs doigts fins du Maître des potions se promenèrent alors sur la gorge de la belle étendue dans ses bras.

« Non, Professeur… Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Je vous faisais confiance… », sa voix se brisa à la fin de la phrase.

« Et bien vous n'auriez pas du. » Répliqua calmement l'homme au gros nez. Ses doigts continuaient leur descente vers sa poitrine puis ils pincèrent légèrement le bout de ses seins. Il se pencha sur elle et attrapa un de ses tétons avec ses dents pendant que sa langue taquinait le bout du mamelon dressé à cause du froid.

A cet instant précis, Hermione ressentait plus du dégoût que du plaisir, ce que Lucius s'empressa de faire remarquer.

Severus jeta un regard noir au blond et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il la repoussa et s'empara de sa baguette magique.

« Impero ! Approche-toi, ma belle. »

Avec horreur, Hermione sentit ses jambes échapper totalement à son contrôle, son corps ne lui appartenait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle croyait avoir touché le fond, quelque chose de pire encore survenait.

Elle était maudite ! Elle allait faire l'amour avec Snape, le bâtard des cachots, comme si elle était consentante, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui échapper…


	4. Chapter 4

**Belle de nuit**

**Note importante : **

**J'ai reçu des plaintes de la part de lectrices qui visiblement ont du être choquées. Je m'en excuse, et en profite pour rappeler que cette fic fait mention de viol. Pour ceux que ça rebute, faites demi-tour. J'admets tout à fait que ce genre d'histoire ne convienne pas à tout le monde, mais bon, quand on annonce un rating M qu'on prévient qu'il y aura des scènes violentes et des viols, ne lisez pas… Pour tout les autres, bienvenus ! **

**

* * *

Rar**

Sabrina : Tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre… Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Matrix : Je te réponds, même si à mon avis tu ne liras pas ce chapitre… Je suis désolée que mon 'léchage de langue' t'aie déplu, mais je dois dire que lécher… sans la langue, c'est plus difficile.

Anna-Daria : Je réponds également à ta review, même si je pense que tu ne la liras pas, à moins que tu sois totalement illogique avec toi-même, mais bon, passons. Je suis désolée de t'avoir choquée parce que ce n'était pas le but. Pour ta gouverne sache que je me fais soigner et que je prends mes gouttes tous les matins. Pour ce qui est de mes lecteurs, je leur laisse le libre choix. Vu l'efficacité de mon traitement, je doute que ça en vaille la peine…

Camerata : Merci de ta review, voilà la suite…

Fan de fanfic : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec la suite. Bisous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :**

Elle essaya tout d'abord de résister, mais non seulement ça ne servait à rien, mais en plus elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un objet pointu dans le crâne.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne le pouvait même pas, c'était désormais Snape qui commandait le moindre de ses mouvements, elle n'avait même plus la liberté d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait, c'est ça qui rendait le sortilège de l'imperium aussi terrifiant. Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal de laboratoire, une marionnette qui n'a d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire… Et quand elle y réfléchissait, c'est exactement ce qu'elle était !

« Approche », entendait-elle résonner dans son esprit. Elle sentit alors ces jambes s'exécuter, comme si elles ne faisaient plus partie du reste de son corps.

« Sois plus sensuelle, une lionne telle que toi devrait savoir comment adopter une démarche plus… féline, non ? » Et aussitôt, Hermione sentit son corps onduler légèrement, son bassin roulait de gauche à droite à chacun de ses pas rendant ainsi sa démarche plus chaloupée, tandis que ses pieds semblaient à peine frôler le sol.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile… »

Hermione affichait à cet instant un air mutin qui la rendait terriblement désirable, mais au fond d'elle-même, ce n'était pas du désir qu'elle ressentait mais bien l'envie de vomir.

Quand elle arriva suffisamment près de Snape, elle s'arrêta et celui-ci lui caressa les épaules. Lentement, ses mains descendirent dans son dos, jusque dans le cambré de ses reins, puis elles remontèrent délicatement. Hermione sentit alors l'homme la serrer contre lui.

« Déshabille-moi, doucement. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Elle entreprit alors de défaire le nœud qui retenait la cape qu'il avait sur les épaules. Elle la laissa glisser parterre tandis qu'elle s'appliquait déjà à déboutonner une à une les attaches de la chemise noire. Elle en écarta les pans et découvrit le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Snape était un homme maigre de nature mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être tout de même musclé, remarqua-t-elle. Ce qui retint réellement son attention, ce fut la multitude de cicatrices que ce dernier avait. Visiblement, il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois et n'avait pas été soigné correctement, sinon les cicatrices auraient été effacées. Elle avait choisi de regarder les événements de manière extérieures, elle ne voulait pas trop s'impliquer et essayait tant bien que mal de détacher son esprit de ce que faisait son corps, mais lorsque que son ancien professeur lui demanda de l'embrasser, toutes ses tentatives pour garder la tête froide échouèrent en sentant ses propres lèvres frôler celles du mangemort.

« Donne-moi envie de toi », lui chuchota-t-il.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'est lui qui voulait la violer, mais il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'incite à le faire ! Et soudain, sa pensée ne lui appartint plus. C'était une impression étrange, comme si elle s'était dédoublée. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'elle avait envie de Snape, et l'autre lui criait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais comment arrivait-il à faire cela, elle n'avait jamais rien lu de tel dans les livres au sujet de l'imperium. A partir de cet instant, tous les sentiments, toutes les sensations qu'elle éprouva furent contradictoires. Le désir et le dégoût, l'envie de faire plaisir à l'homme qui lui faisait face et la honte de ressentir de telles choses. C'était une torture terriblement douce et violente à la fois, elle-même s'y perdait, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle…

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Hermione le vécut comme si elle était à la fois spectatrice et actrice. Elle colla sa poitrine contre le torse nu de son violeur puis elle amorça quelques mouvements de bassin, mais elle sentit rapidement que le mangemort n'avait nul besoin d'être stimuler pour la désirer. Elle fut prise d'une envie de cogner, de mordre, de tuer, mais toute cette haine n'était plus dirigée contre les mangemorts, contre Voldemort. Non, c'est elle qu'elle avait envie de battre à mort tellement la honte et les sentiments contradictoires lui retournaient les tripes, comme si la mort était la seule solution. Elle vit alors le Maître des potions grimacer et rapidement, cet accès de bestialité la quitta.

Snape fit ensuite apparaître une sorte de socle en pierre recouvert de tissus épais et sur lequel étaient disposés de nombreux coussins. Il poussa alors la jeune femme vers cet autel et s'y assis. Hermione s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Une fois nu, l'homme prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et l'incita à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

Hermione souffla alors sur la verge de l'homme et donna de petits coups de langue dessus, mais Snape sembla changer d'avis car il la fit se relever pour ensuite l'allonger sur les coussins. Il commença par embrasser son ancienne élève tout en lui caressant les seins, puis lentement, il se mit à sucer chacun des seins de la jeune femme avec délectation.

« Mets y un peu du tien, ma belle ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque. La jeune femme arqua alors légèrement le dos tout en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière. Le regard de Snape brilla de désir et il fondit sur elle pour reprendre ses caresses. Il embrassa son ventre tout en faisant courir ses mains sur la poitrine de la belle. Il leva les yeux vers elle pour la voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Satisfait, l'homme poursuivit sa descente. Il écarta délicatement les jambes d'Hermione et donna de petits coups de langue sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il la sentit refermer ses jambes sur lui en même temps qu'il perçut un gémissement étouffé. Il décida donc de frôler les lèvres du sexe de la demoiselle avec son index, à la recherche du centre de ses plaisirs. Il la sentit se contracter légèrement avant de s'abandonner totalement à lui lorsqu'il le trouva.

Le Maître des potions prit ensuite quelques coussins qu'il glissa sous le bassin d'Hermione de manière à être plus à l'aise, puis il se pencha à nouveau entre ses cuises pour aller goûter à son intimité. Il empoigna les hanches de la jeune femme et l'amena un peu plus vers lui. Du bout de la langue, il amorça des va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que le corps de la captive commence à onduler. Elle se mit à gémir de plus en plus tandis que le mangemort poursuivait sa besogne.

Hermione le vit lancer un regard victorieux vers l'homme blond qui les observait toujours et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer entre le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait et l'avilissement dont elle était la victime. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver de la satisfaction alors que cet homme était en train de la violer, même si les apparences étaient contre elle ? Puis Snape posa de nouveau son regard sur elle et toute la honte qu'elle éprouvait s'évapora en un instant pour faire place à la jouissance. Elle sentit son entrejambe devenir brusquement humide s'abandonna une fois de plus aux mains et à la langue experte de son ravisseur.

Ce dernier l'embrassa pour lui faire goûter à la saveur de son intimité puis se positionna entre ses jambes. Il frôla tout d'abord de son sexe tendu l'entrée de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance un regard plein de désir. Il s'enfonça alors en elle doucement et commença à donner des petits coups de rein, sachant pertinemment qu'elle réclamait plus.

Hermione se lassa vite de son petit jeu, elle le fit basculer et inversa leur position. Elle se retrouva donc à cheval sur lui et put à sa guise mener la danse. Tandis qu'elle ondulait le bassin, la tête penchée en arrière, les mains de Snape se promenaient sur son corps, partant de sa nuque jusque dans le creux de ses reins et de la base de son cou jusqu'à son nombril.

Hermione cessa ensuite tout mouvement, elle se releva et se retourna, offrant ainsi un nouvel angle de vue de ses fesses à son ancien professeur. Elle se pencha sur le sexe dur de ce dernier et commença encore une fois par souffler sur le gland turgescent. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de le goûter délicatement elle l'avala tout entier. Ce geste surprit visiblement le mangemort puisqu'il sursauta et c'est à cet instant précis que la conscience d'Hermione refit surface. Elle décida que cette fois-ci, elle profiterait de sa conscience retrouvée sans se soucier des sentiments contradictoires qui la détruisaient.

Elle fit ce que son instinct lui dictait et mordit de toutes ses forces le morceau de chair qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le propriétaire allait le lui faire regretter, mais la tentation était trop grande, elle se vengeait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

----------------

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prouve à Lucius sa valeur ? Pourquoi avoir dit qu'il la ferait gémir de plaisir ?

Le viol n'avait jamais été quelque chose que Severus aimait faire. Contrairement à Lucius qui aimait lorsque sa victime se débattait, lui préférait largement ne pas être témoin des atrocités que certaines victimes enduraient. Il fallait que tout se passe dans le calme. C'est ça, il avait horreur du désordre, des cris, des pleurs.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il préférait avoir recours aux potions quand il devait tuer, sauf pour Dumbledore, il n'avait pas eu le choix… le vieux fou !

Il était également devenu très doué dans l'utilisation de l'imperium pour asservir ses victimes, ainsi il ne gardait pas le souvenir de leur visage déformé par la peur, la haine ou la souffrance… Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être hanté par leur souvenir toutes les nuits. Il appréciait la ruse nécessaire pour remporter une victoire, les manipulations pour faire pencher telle ou telle personne dans son camp, mais tuer ou même torturer n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé. D'ailleurs, il évitait tant que possible les séances de mise à mort auxquelles se livraient de nombreux mangemorts. En tant que Maître des potions, il avait un statut particulier qui lui permettait de passer plus de temps dans son laboratoire qu'avec les autres meurtriers, et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Alors pourquoi avoir provoqué Lucius. La pauvre gamine allait être violée deux fois dans la journée au lieu d'une seule. Et tout ça à cause de lui.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et Lucius en avait parfaitement conscience, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Malfoy gardait un sourire railleur sur les lèvres même s'il n'appréciait pas ce que le Maître des potions venait de lui dire.

Il tenait la Miss je sais tout de Poudlard dans les bras et elle le regardait d'un air suppliant.

« Non, Professeur, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Je vous faisais confiance… »

Bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne l'enchantait guère. Il prit donc sur lui et répliqua aussi sèchement qu'il le put, car il n'oubliait pas que Lucius était toujours là. « Et bien vous n'auriez pas du. »

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie de _gémir de plaisir_, comme il l'avait promis au blond. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule possibilité : l'imperium. En plus, à cause des potions qu'il lui avait fait absorber, elle était affaiblie sur le plan mental, ce n'en serait que plus facile.

Mais il fut surpris de trouver une résistance, la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas faire, aussi se concentra-t-il un peu plus. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il était inutile de résister. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle tentait se s'évader par la pensée pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre. Il la laissa faire. Au fond, peu importe, ce qui comptait, c'était de préserver les apparences.

Severus demanda à la belle de l'embrasser, histoire de tester la prise qu'il avait sur elle, mais à cet instant, elle se rebella et il dut intensifier le sortilège pour qu'elle obéisse docilement. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas laissée aller comme elle semblait l'avoir décider ? Etait-ce le simple fait de l'embrasser qui la répugnait à ce point ? Severus en était blessé dans son orgueil. Elle refusait de l'embrasser et le forçait à être encore plus désagréable alors que tout aurait pu se passer si simplement…

C'est donc en colère qu'il lui ordonna de lui donner envie d'elle. Il décela alors dans le regard de la jeune femme une lueur de détresse.

_Non, mais quel crétin ! Evidemment que ça la répugne de t'embrasser, elle sait que tu vas la violer, qui ne le serait pas à sa place ?_

Il chercha alors un moyen de rendre la séance moins pénible pour elle et il fit de son mieux pour 'anesthésier' la conscience et la faculté de penser de la belle grâce à ses facultés d'occlumens. Elle lui résista, il ressentit même toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait – il crut qu'elle lui était destinée – mais parvint finalement à arriver à ses fins, non sans avoir grimacé, tant l'effort qu'il dut fournir fut important. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se souvenir, mais au moins, elle ne garderait pas une impression réelle de viol.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'espérait le Maître des potions. Il était à mille lieux de se douter que ce qu'il faisait là était une toute nouvelle technique de torture, donnant l'impression aux victimes d'avoir été consentantes – trop consentantes. Une torture qui laisserait des souvenirs atroces de dualité.

Une fois ce problème réglé, il put se préoccuper à nouveau de ce qui se passait sur le plan… physique, et c'est avec stupeur qu'il réalisa qu'il était en érection et que cette érection était presque douloureuse. Il était assis et Hermione était entre ses jambes. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une fellation mais décida de ne pas la laisser continuer. Il voulait qu'elle ait du plaisir. Il décida alors de lui offrir un viol aussi agréable que possible, si on pouvait en parler en ces termes. C'est pourquoi il choisit de l'allonger sous lui et de la caresser aussi délicatement que possible. Il lui souffla tout de même d'y mettre un peu du sien, car il aussi voulait parvenir à oublier qu'elle n'était pas consentante. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre de plaisir et il sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

Il fut rapidement récompensé par de petits gémissements, il ne put à cet instant s'empêcher de chercher le regard de Lucius. Le sourire narquois de celui-ci avait totalement disparu. Le visage du blond arborait désormais une vilaine grimace. Mais Severus reporta rapidement son attention sur son ancienne élève et il vit les yeux de la belle se voiler. Elle lui échappait ! Il comprit à cet instant qu'il ne devait pas détourner son attention d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, car son esprit avait beaucoup de volonté et que la conscience de la belle referait surface s'il se laissait aller.

Il entreprit ensuite de la pénétrer. Mais ce fut dès lors une véritable torture pour Severus car il devait lutter contre les vagues de plaisir qui menaçaient de l'emporter de manière à rester suffisamment concentré. C'est pourquoi il se forçait à ne faire que de petit mouvements de bassin : pour ne pas perdre totalement le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas de cet avis.

_Oh non, doucement, je t'en prie !_

Pris à son propre piège, Severus crut qu'il allait déclarer forfait quand elle inversa leurs positions. Puis il la vit se relever et en fut terriblement soulagé, mais il regretta immédiatement d'avoir cru à cette chance quand il la vit lui présenter ses fesses avant de se pencher sur son érection.

Quand elle prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il n'y tint plus. C'était trop de plaisir.

Mais le plaisir fut bref. Il sentit soudain une violente douleur provoquée par les dents de la jeune femme qui se refermaient sur une partie très fragile de son anatomie…

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et repoussa violemment Hermione.

Il courut aussi vite que possible, ainsi handicapé, dans son laboratoire. C'était pire qu'un doloris, pire que cent doloris ! Il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir tellement la souffrance était intense.

Quand une heure plus tard, il réapparut, Lucius en avait encore les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait ri. Le Maître des potions lui lança alors un regard encore plus noir que ceux qu'ils faisaient d'habitude et se dirigea vers la salle du trône de Voldemort. Quand il en ressortit, il se mit à la recherche de Lucius et d'Hermione, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que j'ai réussi à susciter quelques interrogations pour la suite de l'histoire...

Laissez-moi donc une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous à tous


	5. Chapter 5

**Belle de nuit**

* * *

**_RAR_**

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir fait atttendre aussi longtemps... Honte à moi. Mais voilà pourtant un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira._

**Sabrina**: Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Camerata**: Oui, je confirme: ça doit faire mal. Mais ce n'est pas Severus qu'il faut plaindre, non? Ce serait le monde à l'envers...

**Mione**: Merci pour ta review. Ca fait effectivement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais je compte bien me faire pardonner avec cette suite... (Au fait, bonne année à toi aussi, même si j'ai... 4 mois de retard!)

**Love Snape**: La suite est ici...

* * *

Quand une heure plus tard, il réapparut, Lucius en avait encore les larmes aux yeux tellement il avait ri. Le Maître des potions lui lança alors un regard encore plus noir que ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude et se dirigea vers la salle du trône de Voldemort. Quand il en ressortit, il se mit à la recherche de Lucius et d'Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

SSSSSSSSS

Il trouva Lucius, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, en train de siroter un verre de vin. Un sourire narquois s'étira alors sur les lèvres du Mangemort blond.

« Alors, Severus. Tu t'es remis de cette expérience des plus concluantes ? Je dois bien reconnaître que tu m'as fait une démonstration de qualité. Dommage qu'il y ait eu ce léger incident sur la fin. Ce n'était pas trop douloureux ? »

Le Maître des potions serra les poings mais ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Il préférait savourer par avance l'effet que ferait son annonce. Après une ou deux minutes de silence, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche. Son visage était neutre, comme à son habitude, mais une lueur s'était allumée dans ses prunelles. Lucius s'en aperçut et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement : tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu as toujours trop parlé, Lucius. Mais je saurai mâter cette sang de bourbe, crois-moi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble être de mon avis, puisqu'il me l'a donnée. Et oui, mon cher. Tu viens de perdre ton jouet. Mais si tu sais te montrer utile, peut-être que je te la prêterai. Une fois qu'elle sera dressée comme il se doit, tu pourras admirer mon travail d'orfèvre. »

Son regard se fit instantanément plus dur, et il questionna sèchement, d'une voix sans appel.

« Où est-elle ? Je vais la conduire à ses nouveaux… quartiers. Et ne t'avises pas d'y toucher sans mon autorisation, ma colère serait terrible. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir à tâter de ma baguette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond avait écouté sans mot dire la tirade du Maître des potions, mais il était clair qu'il enrageait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la Sang de bourbe ait été donnée à… cette loque humaine. C'est lui qui avait réussi à la capturer ! Et voilà comment son Seigneur et Maître le remerciait… Severus avait très certainement rusé, en digne Serpentard, mais on ne se joue pas ainsi d'un Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, le Maître des potions était peut-être dans les bonnes grâces de sa Majesté, mais il n'en serait pas éternellement ainsi. Et ce jour-là, Lucius aurait sa vengeance.

« Dans la cellule 69. Un chiffre que tu dois apprécier, il me semble. »

Sur ce, Lucius se leva et abandonna son verre. Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps face à Severus. Ce dernier tourna également les talons et se dirigea sur le champ vers la cellule 69, à la recherche de la belle. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, après quelques minutes de marche, il demanda aux gardes d'ouvrir la grille qui retenait Hermione prisonnière. La brune était recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, prostrée serait plus exact. Elle portait des traces de coup, preuve qu'elle avait été sévèrement punie pour son initiative malencontreuse à l'égard de son ancien professeur.

« Granger ! Debout. Vous changez de maison. » Résonna la voix traînante du Maître des potions. Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il avança jusqu'à elle et s'empara de son bras, la forçant ainsi à se redresser. « N'abusez pas de ma patience, Miss. Soit vous vous levez, soit je vous force à le faire, et croyez-moi, vous risqueriez de la regretter.

SSSSSS

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un coin de sa cellule, comme si elle cherchait à s'incruster dans le mur. Elle se repassait en boucle les événements de la journée et espérait secrètement qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Mais elle dut bien admettre que tout cela n'était que la réalité. Elle était tellement choquée par ces viols successifs qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un homme, qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme son ancien professeur, lui ordonna de se lever. Ce manque de réaction ne lui plut visiblement pas, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une douleur irradier dans son bras, sous la prise trop forte de son bourreau. Elle rassembla alors les peu de forces qui lui restaient et entreprit de se mettre sur ses jambes. Elle suivit ensuite l'homme pendant plusieurs minutes, trébuchant régulièrement et manquant de s'écrouler au sol toutes les dix secondes. Enfin, l'homme habillé de noir s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit après avoir levé un certain nombre de sortilèges de protection.

Hermione leva alors les yeux autour d'elle, étonnée par le décor des appartements dans lesquels ils avaient pénétré. L'ambiance était presque chaleureuse, un feu crépitait doucement dans une cheminée en pierre, un canapé aux allures confortables siégeait au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de livres plus divers les uns que les autres. Si Hermione n'avait pas été captive, elle aurait très certainement été ravie de se trouver dans une bibliothèque aussi fournie. Mais son statut de prisonnière lui revint bien vite en mémoire, ce qui la poussa à regarder Rogue en baissant la tête, comme si elle s'attendait aux sarcasmes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

Pourtant, le visage de son ancien professeur n'exprima rien de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Au contraire, ce dernier semblait presque triste et honteux. Hermione se frotta alors les yeux, certaine d'avoir mal interpréter ce qu'elle avait vu, mais lorsqu'elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui du Maître des potions, elle constata que rien avait changé. La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était perdue, mais n'osait rien dire.

« Suivez-moi, Miss. Je dois avoir de quoi vous vêtir un peu plus convenablement dans la pièce d'à côté. » Le ton employé n'était pas amical, mais il n'était pas pour autant sec. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'Hermione réalisa combien elle avait froid. Elle tremblait en effet de tous ses membres, mais elle savait que le froid n'était pas le seul responsable de tout cela. Elle était terrifiée et se demandait ce que pouvait bien cacher cette attitude étrange de la part de Snape.

Il la conduisit dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte carrelée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une salle de bain. La panique se lut très certainement dans son regard car elle entendit rapidement la voix de l'homme la rassurée.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violer une seconde fois, Miss Granger. Prenez donc un bain. Vous avez des vêtements dans l'armoire. Ensuite, vous me rejoindrez dans le salon pour prendre votre repas. Je vous expliquerai ce qu'il en est à cette occasion. »

La porte se referma bien vite, la laissant seule au milieu de cette salle de bain où la vapeur avait déjà réchauffé l'atmosphère. Hermione hésita longuement avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle restait à l'affût du plus petit bruit qui lui indiquerait que son ancien professeur ne s'était pas véritablement éloigné de la porte. N'entendant rien, elle finit pas faire tomber au sol les loques qui lui servaient de vêtements et se glissa doucement dans le bain. Elle grimaça lorsque ses plaies entrèrent en contact avec l'eau, réveillant des douleurs qui s'étaient depuis peu endormies, mais finit par de détendre sensiblement grâce à la douce chaleur du liquide dans lequel son corps flottait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été faite prisonnière, elle retrouva un calme tout relatif. Lorsque sa peau fut totalement fripée, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver son bourreau, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle était curieuse des explications qu'il lui avait promises.

C'est donc à la fois terrifiée et curieuse, que Hermione pénétra dans le salon où l'attendait Snape. Ce dernier était installé dans le canapé et lisait un livre. Il ne devait cependant pas être très concentré sur sa lecture puisqu'il leva immédiatement la tête lorsque la jeune femme arriva. Il se leva hâtivement et déglutit avant de parler d'une voix rauque.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir du vous maltraiter de la sorte, Miss Granger. Mais vous devez comprendre que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Si j'avais agi autrement, mon statut d'espion aurait été découvert et nous serions tous les deux morts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait-il lui dire cela alors qu'il avait assassiné Dumbledore, qu'il l'avait violée de la plus abominable des façons. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle allait lui pardonner et lui sauter dans les bras, juste parce qu'il lui disait qu'il avait fait ça pour son bien ? Le prenait-il pour une imbécile ? La colère s'empara immédiatement d'elle, oubliant un instant la peur que lui inspirait cet homme cruelle.

« Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? » Hurla-t-elle avec rage.

Severus qui n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation grimaça en l'entendant s'époumoner. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, mais Hermione continua de crier, comme si cela lui permettait d'évacuer le stress des jours passés.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, un monstre. Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre de la part d'un Mangemort?» Hermione avait craché ces mots, exprimant ainsi toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait. C'en fut pourtant trop pour Severus qui réagit au quart de tour. Il fut en face d'elle en deux enjambées, la dominait ainsi de toute sa hauteur. La jeune femme réalisa soudain à qui elle venait de s'adresser. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et de nouveau elle se mit à trembler. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Dites-moi… » Dit-elle en gémissant.

Severus la regarda, ennuyé. Il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction. Il répondit donc la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Tout d'abord, que vous vous calmiez. Une fois que ce sera fait, je pourrai vous expliquer ce qui m'a conduit là où nous en sommes. » Voyant que ces quelques mots n'avaient aucun effet sur son ancienne élève, Snape la prit dans ses bras et cala sa tête contre son torse. Hermione tenta bien de s'éloigner lorsqu'elle prit conscience de tout cela, mais l'homme la maintint fermement, si bien qu'elle finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras.

Une fois calmée, Hermione prit conscience des bras qui l'enlaçaient et elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de son ancien professeur. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée de s'être comportée de la sorte et fut soulagée d'entendre Rogue s'éclaircir la voix avant de parler.

« Installez-vous et mangez. Vous en avez besoin pour reprendre des forces. » Dit-il en désignant une table dressée. Hermione lui obéit sans grande conviction et s'efforça de porter la nourriture à sa bouche, même si elle avait bien du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Après quelques minutes de silence lourd, la jeune femme reposa ses couverts, au bord de la nausée.

« Je tiens à réitérer mes plus plates excuses, Miss Granger. Même si je sais pertinemment que jamais vous ne pourrez me pardonner. Non ! Laissez-moi parler. » L'interrompit-il avant même que le moindre son n'ait pu sortir de la bouche de son ancienne élève. Il reprit d'une voix lasse, et ses traits se tendirent. « Ce que je vais vous révéler, vous êtes libre de le croire au non. Je vais vous raconter les choses telles que je les ai vécu. A vous de décider ce que vous ferez de ces informations. »

« Il y a presque deux ans désormais, j'ai fait un serment inviolable dans le but de découvrir les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque, c'est que je venais de promettre de tuer Dumbledore si Draco n'y parvenait pas. Lorsque j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite, je suis allé trouver immédiatement le Directeur. Je voulais juste le mettre en garde. Pour moi, il était évident que je ne tiendrais pas cette promesse, signant ainsi mon arrêt de mort. Pourtant, Dumbledore ne l'a pas entendu de la même façon. Après de multiples disputes, il m'a fait promettre de le tuer si c'était nécessaire. Il disait que la vie de Draco pouvait être sauvée et que mon rôle d'espion devait être préservé. Rien n'aurait pu le faire changé d'avis. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il m'a condamné à la pire des punitions. Je savais que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai le meurtrier de la seule personne qui avait jamais eu confiance en moi, celui que je considérais comme un mentor… un père. »

« Quant à ce que je vous ai fait subir, c'était pour vous tirer des griffes de Malfoy père. C'est une méthode bien détestable, je vous l'accorde, mais il fallait absolument que j'aie l'air crédible. Je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas ressorti indemne. » Dit-il d'une voix amère. "Vous avez raison, je ne suis qu'un monstre, indigne de votre pardon. Dumbledore aurait du me laisser croupir à Azkaban il y a vingt ans. Il en a cependant décidé autrement... Laissez-moi juste veiller sur vous tant que vous êtes dans le repaire du Seigneur des Ténèbres." Dit le Mangemort d'une voix suppliante après avoir dégluti difficilement comme s'il avait la gorge nouée. Si bien qu'Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cet aveu Suite à notre… entrevue, je suis allé trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous réclamer. Je l'ai persuadé que je parviendrais à vous soutirer des informations. »

A ces mots, Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Dire qu'elle s'était presque laissée attendrir par le récit !

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous révéler quoi que ce soit ! Plutôt mourir ! »

Severus leva les mains, en signe d'apaisement. « Calmez-vous, Miss Granger. Si j'avais voulu vous soutirer effectivement des informations, j'aurais employé la légilimencie. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a renoncé à cette méthode, je pense que c'est parce que ça l'amuse que vous révéliez vos secrets sans contrainte. Amusement que je ne partage pas… »

La soirée parut surréaliste à Hermione. Elle s'était murée dans le silence, suite aux révélations de Snape. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'osait pas le croire, mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avoué qu'elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Non, elle avait besoin de lui faire confiance... pour ne pas perdre totalement espoir. Elle décida pourtant de ne pas lui révéler cette information dans l'immédiat.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle appréhendait la nuit. La réponse à ses questions lui fut bientôt donnée par son ancien professeur, qui semblait avoir compris ce qui la perturbait… en plus de tout le reste.

« Il va falloir préserver les apparences, Miss Granger. Aussi, à l'extérieur, obéissez-moi comme si j'étais votre maître : avec respect et crainte. Par contre, au sein de ces appartements, vous êtes libre d'aller et venir à votre guise. Je tiens à vous prévenir toutefois que je ne dispose que d'une chambre. De plus, si quelqu'un pénétrait en ces lieux pendant notre absence et qu'il venait à découvrir que vous avez votre propre lit, je perdrais immédiatement toute crédibilité. Je dormirai donc dans le canapé. » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la panique envahir les traits de la jeune femme.

SSSSSSS

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione se réveilla après une nuit agitée, Snape n'était pas dans les appartements. Il y avait pourtant un petit-déjeuner de prêt pour elle. Elle profita de ce temps de solitude pour réfléchir un peu à la situation. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à celui qui était surnommé la chauve-souris des cachots ? Elle mangea rapidement puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à s'échapper. Elle fut étonnée de constater que la porte en question n'était pas verrouillée. Ne croyant pas à sa chance, elle se précipita à l'extérieur. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouva nez à nez avec son ancien professeur, et celui-ci semblait plutôt mécontent de la trouver à l'extérieur de ses appartements. Il la saisit par le bras sans douceur et la tira jusque chez lui.

« Qu'essayiez-vous donc de faire, Miss Granger ? Tenez-vous donc à ce point à vous faire tuer ? Parce que c'est ce qui vous attend si quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'était aperçu de votre escapade. Lucius est bien évidemment un cas à part. Il aurait été ravi de vous trouver sur son chemin. » Réalisant qu'il avait été trop loin, il enchaîna immédiatement. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire cela. »

Mais Hermione se fichait des excuses de ce dernier et courut se réfugier dans le lit où elle avait passé la nuit, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait du lit de Snape. Elle fondit alors en larmes, désemparée. Elle se reprit pourtant rapidement car elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi faible devant son ancien professeur.

Severus soupira en la voyant s'enfuir et il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'elle cesse d'être aussi à fleur de peau. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, choisit un livre et alla le porter à la jeune femme qui avait envahi son espace vital depuis la veille. Il ressortit ensuite sans mot dire. Il s'installa dans son canapé avant de s'autoriser un petit soupir de soulagement : lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le livre, elle avait esquissé un léger, très léger sourire. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir...

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. La prochaine fois, Lucius sera de retour et vous en saurez plus sur l'évolution des relations entre Hermione et Snape. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Belle de Nuit**

De retour après quelques années d'absence. L'inspiration m'est revenue... alors je poste la suite. Navrée pour cette attente interminable!

* * *

Severus soupira en la voyant s'enfuir et il se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'elle cesse d'être aussi à fleur de peau. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, choisit un livre et alla le porter à la jeune femme qui avait envahi son espace vital depuis la veille. Il ressortit ensuite sans mot dire. Il s'installa dans son canapé avant de s'autoriser un petit soupir de soulagement : lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le livre, elle avait esquissé un léger, très léger sourire. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir...

SSSSSSSSSSSS

La journée parut bien longue à Hermione. Le livre aurait pu la passionner si elle n'avait pas été distraite à chaque seconde par des pensées moroses. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à se faire à sa nouvelle condition. Prisonnière, esclave. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'en cas de capture, elle aurait été torturée... ou tuée. Elle avait vraisemblablement sous-estimé l'esprit tordu des mangemorts et de leur Seigneur. Ou peut-être avait-elle été trop naïve, tout simplement. L'idée que Snape la protège et soit de son côté la laissait dubitative. Pouvait-elle réellement lui faire confiance? Comment croire un maître en matière de double jeu. Il était suffisamment habile pour tromper soit Voldemort soit Dumbledore, et Hermione avait parfaitement conscience qu'il pouvait facilement se jouer d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il avait toujours veillé sur les élèves de Poudlard, même s'il avait une méthode peu orthodoxe.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait tourné les pages du livre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle le referma et le posa délicatement à côté d'elle. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague puis elle ferma brusquement les poings tout en secouant vivement la tête. Les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait coincées derrière ses oreilles se libérèrent et vinrent encadrer son visage. Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés, elle semblait déterminée.

Oui, c'était décidé, elle ferait confiance à Severus Snape. Pas parce qu'elle était convaincue de sa fidélité à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais parce qu'elle en avait un besoin vital, le besoin de se sentir protégée, le besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation. Forte de cette résolution, elle décida de quitter la chambre pour voir si son ancien professeur se trouvait dans le salon. Ils devaient discuter.

Parvenue devant la porte qui la séparait peut-être de l'homme à la fois craint et salvateur, elle hésita. Sa main resta suspendue au dessus de la poignée, incapable d'ouvrir cette satanée porte. Il fallut à Hermione tout son courage et plusieurs minutes pour réussir à achever le mouvement. Elle se surprit à espérer que le maître des potions soit de sortie. Hermione se réprimanda intérieurement: que faisait-elle de ses résolutions?

Elle balaya rapidement le salon du regard et faillit crier de joie en ne voyant pas le propriétaire des lieux. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Prise d'un léger malaise, elle tenta de s'appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle vit Severus Snape apparaître dans son champ vision. Déjà déséquilibrée, elle ne parvint pas à se rétablir et se retrouva à genoux, une main à terre et l'autre sur le mur. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait auprès d'elle et l'aidait à se relever. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette situation aurait prêté à sourire. Qui aurait pu croire que cet homme aurait un jour un geste... prévenant.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hermione ne prenne conscience de la main qui était restée sur son bras depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à se relever. Elle gardait obstinément les yeux baissés au sol lorsqu'elle entendit.

« Tout va bien, Miss Granger? »

Ces quelques mots la sortirent de sa torpeur et elle fixa son regard dans les yeux de celui qui venait de parler.

« A votre avis? » Rétorqua-t-elle avec plus de virulence que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Snape fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait visiblement à lui répondre vertement lorsqu'il soupira doucement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Il faut cependant que vous ayez conscience qu'une réponse de ce type devant une tierce personne vous aurait valu un doloris... au mieux. »

« Vous me menacez? » La voix de la jeune femme monta brusquement dans les aigus. « Dire que je m'étais persuadée de la nécessité de nous entendre! Cependant, je vois qu'aucun dialogue ne va être possible! » Sur ces mots, Hermione fit demi-tour, avec la ferme intention de lui claquer la porte à la figure. C'était sans compter sur la poigne de Snape qui la retint fermement.

« Miss, je vous croyais plus intelligente! Et effectivement, il est vital, pour vous comme pour moi que nous nous entendions un miminum. » Il la traina alors jusqu'au sofa et l'obligea à s'y asseoir. Il prit lui-même place sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« Je veux bien admettre que ma question a été maladroite. Pour autant, vous devriez éviter de me répondre sur ce ton. Je vous ai révélé que j'étais un espion ici. Je reste cependant votre ancien professeur et il me semble que je n'ai jamais été connu pour ma patience. »

Le regard menaçant et le ton intimidant de l'homme firent frémir Hermione. Le pire, songea-t-elle, c'est qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait juste demandé de ses nouvelles, et elle avait déversé toute sa colère sur lui.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur. Je crains de m'être emportée. Vous devez néanmoins comprendre que cette nouvelle situation est particulièrement difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, à accepter. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience, Miss. » Répondit Snape sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « Oublions cela. Désirez-vous un thé avant le repas? Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table. »

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête et l'instant d'après, elle tenait une tasse de thé fumante entre ses mains. La première gorgée lui brûla la langue mais elle n'en eut que faire. Elle se contenta par la suite de tenir la tasse en soufflant doucement sur le liquide ambré.

« Êtes-vous prête à discuter de notre situation ou préférez-vous la reporter à demain? » Demanda Severus, tout en espérant qu'elle répondrait par une affirmation. Il devenait urgent qu'ils mettent certaines choses au point. Il savait que Lucius ne tarderait pas à venir lui rendre visite, et il préférait qu'Hermione adopte un certain comportement en sa présence afin de ne pas être obligé de lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

À son grand soulagement, elle acquiesça. Elle se racla la gorge et prit une longue inspiration, comme pour se donner un peu de courage.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous attendez exactement de moi lorsqu'une autre personne sera avec nous. »

Snape hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Elle semblait comprendre la situation et ce qui en découlait.

« Aux yeux de l'ensemble des Mangemorts, vous êtes une esclave. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous allez devoir faire preuve d'une totale obéissance ainsi que d'un respect sans faille. Envers moi, dans un premier temps, et envers tout autre personne dans un second temps. Il...»

La fin de la phrase révolta Hermione.

« Il est hors de question que je devienne l'esclave de toutes ces ordures! Plutôt mourir! Je refu... »

« Miss Granger, taisez-vous! » Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la voix pour la faire taire. « Il est évident que Lucius Malfoy ne va pas tarder à nous rendre une petite visite. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser à sa merci, mais il y a certaines choses que vous devrez exécuter sans rechigner. »

« Comme quoi, par exemple? »

« A ses yeux, vous ne valez guère plus qu'un elfe de maison. Il pourrait vous demander de lui servir à manger, de lui prendre sa cape ou encore de lui nettoyer ses bottes. Je ferai en sorte que ses demandes restent raisonnables. En contre partie, acquiescez à tout ce que je dirai ou sous-entendrai. »

« Cela ne me semble pas insurmontable. » Admit la jeune femme après une petit temps de réflexion.

« Ceci dit, vous avez un rôle à tenir. Vous êtes officiellement mon esclave. Il y a donc certaines attitudes que les autres s'attendent à voir. » Hermione allait l'interrompre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et poursuivit. « Je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais croyez-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution, je vous en aurais déjà fait part. Vous allez devoir m'appeler Maître ou Professeur dans un premier temps. Je ne pourrez pas vous adresser à moi sans que je vous en ai donné l'autorisation. Lorsque nous nous déplacerons, vous serez toujours à deux pas derrière moi. Vous garderez toujours les yeux au sol, sauf quand vous recevrez un ordre contraire. En dehors de nos déplacements, vous devrez vous positionner à genoux, à mes pieds. Cela suffira pour l'instant. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle de rêver ou avait-elle bien entendu la liste de ce qu'elle était censée exécuter? Puis les derniers mots prononcés lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Cela suffira _pour l'instant_? Parce qu'il y aura d'autres choses par la suite? » Elle perdit de ses couleurs en réalisant ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle fut soulager d'être assise. Dans le cas contraire, elle se serait probablement retrouvée une fois encore étalée sur le sol.

« Miss Granger, à terme, certains de mes ordres devront devenir si naturels pour vous que vous y répondrez presque par réflexe. Il nous faudra donc y travailler... »

« Dites-moi que vous ne sous-entendez pas ce que je crois que vous venez de sous-entendre. Je croyais que lorsque nous étions seuls, vous me laisseriez une certaine liberté! » Elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber sa tasse de thé qui se brisa à ses pieds. « C'est bien ce que vous m'aviez promis? J'ai eu tord de vous faire confiance! Vous êtes comme tous les autres, un sale pervers! » Les yeux pleins de larmes Hermione se précipita dans la chambre et songea avec amertume qu'elle se précipitait un peu trop souvent à son goût dans la chambre de son bourreau.

Snape la suivit aussitôt, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se débattre, il la ceintura afin de la forcer à l'écouter.

« Miss, j'ai dit que nous devrions nous entrainer, pas que ce serait un entraînement ininterrompu. »

Ces mots rassurèrent Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle se força à se détendre un peu malgré la présence de l'homme contre son corps.

« Severus? Tu es là? » La voix de Lucius Malfoy retentit dans le salon. Aussitôt, Hermione sentit une vague de panique s'emparer d'elle. Snape lui susurra alors à l'oreille: « Faîtes moi confiance et obéissez. »

L'instant d'après, Malfoy se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et regardait d'un air goguenard la façon dont Severus tenait Hermione. Il remarqua également au premier coup d'oeil les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Te voilà, je me suis permis d'entrer puisque tu ne répondais pas... »

« Mais bien sûr, Lucius, je ne doute pas de tes bonnes manières! » Siffla Snape, visiblement mécontent.

Loin de déstabiliser le mangemort blond, ce dernier éclata de rire. « Mais je dérange peut-être. Je vous en prie, ne faites pas attention à moi. » Il lança alors un regard lubrique à Hermione qui en frémit d'horreur. Instinctivement, elle s'accrocha à la cape du maître des potions et celui ci resserra son étreinte, comme pour la rassurer.

Tout cela n'échappa pas à Malfoy qui sourit encore un peu plus si c'était possible.

« Je suis venu pour t'apporter un cadeau. Ton esclave va en avoir grandement besoin si tu veux mon avis...

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Alors, à votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


End file.
